swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Startear
Startear ist der erste End-Song des Sword Art Online II Anime. Der Song wurde von Haruna Luna gesungen, mit Texten von Haruna Luna und Saku geschrieben, arrangiert und komponiert von Sau. Es ist die sechste Single von Haruna Luna, wurde im Jahr 2014 aufgenommen und von KMU-Rekorde gelabeled. Track Liste Anime limitierte Auflage CD #Startear #夏の恋予報 #ラムネセカイ #Startear –TV size ver.- DVD #TVアニメ「ソードアート・オンラインⅡ」ノンクレジットエンディング映像 Regular Edition #Startear #夏の恋予報 #ラムネセカイ #Startear –Instrumental- Limited Edition CD #Startear #夏の恋予報 #ラムネセカイ #Startear –Instrumental- DVD #Startear Music Video #Startear Music Video Making Movie #Document of AnimeNEXT 2014 in New Jersy & New Youk, USA(2014.3.5～3.9) # Text Rōmaji (TV Edit)= motto tsuyoku sou tsuyoku naritai to negatta kanashimi wo koete kawaru koto nai kako ni nandomo se o muketeta darenimo miserarenai itsumo kakushita mama zutto afuredashita kono itami wa subete hitori de dakishimeru itsuka kieru nukumori nara hitotsu mo iranai yo motto tsuyoku sou tsuyoku naritai to negatta kurayami o kakeru kodoku na hoshi no you ni kokoro fukaku shizumeta yowakute moroi jibun kotoba ni dekinakute koe ni mo naranakute kitto darenimo mitsukaranai you ni tada hikari o matteru |-| Kanji (TV Edit)= もっと強くそう強くなりたいと願った 悲しみを超えて 変わることない過去に何度も背を向けてた 誰にも見せられないいつも隠したままずっと 溢れだしたこの痛みはすべて一人で抱きしめる いつか消えるぬくもりなら一つもいらないよ もっと強くそう強くなりたいと願った 暗闇をかける孤独な星のように 心深く沈めた弱くて脆い自分 言葉にできなくて声にもならなくて きっと誰にも見つからないようにただ 光をまってる |-| English= Stronger, I wished to become even stronger Going beyond this sadness. Countless times, I’d turned my back on a past I couldn’t change, All the while hiding it so that no one would see. The pain wells up, but I embrace it all alone. If this warmth will someday disappear, I’d rather not have a single shred. Stronger, I wished to become even stronger Making my way through the darkness, like a lonely star. The heart of my weak, fragile self has sunk deep, Unable to put it all into words… unable to even use its voice. I’m simply hiding so that no one will find me, Waiting for a light to appear. From that day you touched me, the scenery spread before me My arms slowly extended, and embraced you closely to really believe Your warm gaze softly shook this body I let my feelings go that day, and that warmth had continued to linger Far away, so far away, I want to send these desires so far away. My body filled with emotion, and vowed upon a flame. When will my heart sink from the memory? Tomorrow will change, becoming like a light. Eternally, in this place, I will wait for a shining future. Those memories of smiling in a strong wind, Give this body courage to fight back. Before, when I faced grief, I would hide my wounds. My strength continued to change, After I was no longer scared of anything. Stronger, I wished to become even stronger, Illuminate the darkness like a twinkling star. Behind my tears, I woke and vowed to protect you, To go beyond this sadness until the day you arrive. This pulse is beginning to quicken. I will continue to believe in you. Source: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/luna-haruna/startear/#page=page-1 |-| Deutsch (TV Edit)= Stärker, ja, stärker werden, wünsche ich mir, und den Kummer zu überwinden. Ich habe der Vergangenheit, die sich nicht ändern lässt, etliche Male den Rücken gekehrt und die Narben, die niemand sehen soll, die ganze Zeit versteckt. All diesen überschäumenden Schmerz schließe ich allein in die Arme. Wenn die Wärme irgendwann verschwindet, brauche ich keine einzige. Stärker, ja, stärker werden, wünsche ich mir, wie die einsamen Sterne, die durch die Dunkelheit streifen. Mein schwaches und zerbrechliches Selbst habe ich tief im Herzen vergraben, damit ich es nicht in Worte fasse und nicht ausspreche und damit es ganz bestimmt von niemanden gefunden wird. Es wartet einfach nur auf einen Lichtschummer. Video TV Edit = |-| Song = http://de.musicplayon.com/play?v=580386 Wissenswertes *Startear ist der einzige Opening/Ending Song der Sword Art Online Serie der nur einen einzigen Character, Asada Shino (und ihr Avatar), behandelt. Navigation en:Startear Kategorie:Diskografie SAO II Phantom Bullet Kategorie:Haruna Luna